Sons of Durin: Choose Your Battles
by Quill Sparkle
Summary: Bilbo is adopted by Thráin and his wife Savanna (OC), raised by dwarves and Thorin, Bilbo, Fili and Kili together until the end. They may be different races, but they're still brothers, and brothers never bail out on each other. Half-AU, half-not. Warning: Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Sons of Durin: Choose Your Battles

 **Summary:** AU; Bilbo is adopted by Thráin and his wife Savanna (OC), raised by dwarves and Thorin, Bilbo, Fili and Kili together until the end. They may be different races, but they're still brothers, and brothers never bail out on each other.

 **Characters:** Bilbo Baggins (altered as Bilbo Thrainson), Thorin Oakenshield, Fili, Kili, Dis, Balin, Dwalin, Frerin, Viola Goodchild, Thrain, Thror, Oin, Gloin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Nori, Ori, Gandalf the Grey, Belladonna Took (mentioned), Bungo Baggins (mentioned)

 **Pairing: Tauriel/Kili, Fili/Sigrid, Bilbo/OC**

 **Rating: T-Rated**

 **Note: Bilbo is 25 (15 in human years) at this point, Thorin is 170 (43 in human years), Kíli is 48 (12 in human years), Fíli is 53 (17 in human years), Balin is 145 (36 in human years), and Dwalin is 137 (34-35 in human years)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Hobbit, Lord of the Rings or any other character, setting or plot. All credits go Tolkien and Peter Jackson. Only own Savanna (OC) and Queen Ingrid.**

 **CHAPTER 1 - THE BATTLE OF MORIA**

Savanna, princess and wife to Thrain, was taking one of her things one day until she was approached by a hobbit woman. The woman was not fit to be a mother. Neither was the father. She gave up Bilbo up unwillingly. At first, Thrain and Thror were reluctant to have the babe Savanna rescued, but then she refused to let him go. Over the years, Bilbo grew attached to his sister, Dis, his brothers Thorin and Frerin, and nephews Fíli and Kíli. One day, Bilbo, at age twenty-five, started walking upon his father and grandfather talking.

"Bilbo can not fight, Father! The boy's too young to fight," Thrain shouted.

"He is an adopted son of Durin and my grandson," Thror said. Bilbo knew he was adopted but then he continued to listen to their conversation.

"But he is also my son! And I will not allow him to fight in the oncoming war!" Thrain reasoned.

"Come on, Thorin and Frerin and Dis' husband, Víli for crying out loud are going out there. All my grandsons and my granddaughter's husband are going to be there."

"Verywell, Father. If you want Bilbo to die, than it's your fault if he dies!" Thrain shouted.

Bilbo walked away from the room and back into his chambers, not believing that his father would have the guts to do that. Now he wondered why Fíli and Kíli weren't going. They were deemed younger than Bilbo, and he was closer to the age range. He'd hope that he'd survive the upcoming battle.

 **~Line Division~**

"We will return, Dís, I promise," Thorin said as he looked at his sister. She didn't know what to say. Instead, she went and hugged him with tears forming on her face. Then Bilbo came next. She looked at her other brother and smiled. Dis actually went by and hugged him while stroking her brother's curls.

"Stay safe, you hear me Bilbo Thráinson?" Dís asked through his hair.

"Yes, I'm sure Dís," Bilbo assured his older sister.

Dís felt like she knew she was never going to see her brothers again. Neither Bilbo, Frerin or Thorin would be killed. Not even her Víli, but she was not sure. Savanna walked with her husband. She slightly turned and they kissed. Then Savanna went to Bilbo, Frerin, and Thorin.

"Good luck my sons," Savanna told them.

Frerin was crying and she hugged him. Then she went to Thorin and they shook hands. Then she came to her baby.

"I think I worry for you mostly my son," Savanna said. She started crying and hugged Bilbo tightly. He smiled at her and knew that they'd survive this.

"Father!" Fíli and Kíli cried.

They went into Víli's arms and hugged him.

"Now, you be good for your mother and grandmother," Víli told them.

Fíli and Kíli also exchanged hugging Bilbo, Frerin, and Thorin. It was Kíli who actually hugged Bilbo the hardest, despite the fact that his Hobbit uncle was wearing armour. Bilbo hugged him back, hoping they would live to see the next sunrise after the Battle of Moria.

 **~Line Division~**

Bilbo and Thorin watched as their grandfather's head is rolling down the hill and land in front of Bilbo's feet. He almost retched at teh sight of it.

"NO!" Thorin shouted.

Bilbo was furious. He took his sword and ran to face Azog the Defiler.

'No Bilbo!" Thorin said. He placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "We do it together, brother."

Bilbo nodded and started to charge with Thorin. They were both stopped by Thráin himself.

"Father," Thorin says.

"Stay back," Thrain said, his arm blocking Bilbo and Thorin from leaving.

"We will fight with you." Bilbo shouted.

"No Bilbo," Thrain says. He looked to the eldest. "Azog means to kill us all. One by one, he will destroy the line of Durin. But by my life, he shall not take my sons. You will stay here and protect Bilbo."

"No, Adad," Bilbo pleaded. "Please!"

"I'm sorry, Bilbo, but you must fallow the orders," Thráin ordered his son and turned and left.

"Father!" Thorin shouted while Bilbo cried, "ADAD!"

Their father disappeared and had not returned. Thorin held his quavering brother by his shoulders. Thorin brought Bilbo to the front gate.

"Stay here and don't move," Thorin said.

"No Thorin don't leave me here alone. Please, I'm begging you!"

"I'm sorry, so sorry Bilbo but I will not let anyone hurt you anymore.'

Thorin ran away from him and out into the battlefield.

Bilbo was alone .Had none of his brothers with him, nor his sister. His nephews were safe at home with her and their mother. Vili was no where to be found. Frerin neither was there. Bilbo actually started calling for Frerin and for his father. THere were no sounds. Then that was when he saw Thorin.

Thorin was already taking his sword and fighting the Pale Orc that had killed their grandfather. Mahal bless the young dwarf prince, he would not take Bilbo.

"Bilbo, run!" Thorin shouted. But Bilbo could not obey. Instead, the Orc went after Bilbo. "Stay away from him!"

Bilbo fell backwards as Thorin came up and started fighting the Pale Orc from getting at another son of Durin.

 **~Line Division~**

 _ **After the Battle...**_

Bilbo was distraught, wary and confused. Then he searched through every body, eery one for his father, his brothers, and nothing. Then he heard caughing and saw Frerin already dead.

"Víli?" Bilbo questioned. Then he leaned down to Vili. The dwarf prince married to his sister finally awoke.

"Bilbo…Bilbo…Promise me Bilbo…" Víli said, then he caughed, "…that you and Thorin will look after my boys, and tell them that I love them."

"I promise, until the end of my days, I swear it," Bilbo said, whiping a tear away.

"Remember this: no matter what happens to you out there, or what you'll do, Bilbo Thráinson, you'll always be my kin."

Víli smiled and he stilled. When Víli spoke no more, Bilbo cried and weeped inside his brother-in-law's chest and clutched onto Frerin's body and gave them all one last hug, one last time. Bilbo was crying out until the night. Meanwhile, Thorin Oakenshield searched every body, and could not find his father or his brothers.

He saw his brother weeping over Frerin's and Víli's deaths.

"Bilbo?" Thorin said as he sat down next to the hobbit.

He did something he did not expect to do: he started crying. Bilbo hardly saw him cry. It was like it was an impossible thing. The brothers didn't care. All they did was cry and embraced each other

 **~Line Division~**

There was no feast or song that night of the aftermath of battle. The dead was beyond the count of grief. Only food and the dwarves who were alone. Bilbo was still dramatized from what happened that day. They burnt the dead; among them were Balin and Dwalin's father, Fundin and Thorin's and Bilbo's brothers. After that fight, Thorin would return terrible news to his sister and nephews. He promised them he'd return, and protect Frerin and Ví the campsite, Bilbo sat in silence as some of them were eating food. Dwalin came with food to Bilbo, but he turned away. So, Dwalin went to Oin.

"He still won't eat. Do you think you can convince him? Dwalin asked

"Dwalin, the lad just lost his father, and his brothers, Frerin and Vili." Oin said. "He can't eat because of the loss. i just lost an uncle, your father."

Then that is what I can relate to," Dwalin said. He left his cousin to go back to his work and tried again with Bilbo's eating habits

"I said before, Dwalin. I'm not hungry!" Bilbo cried when he saw Dwalin approaching him.

"I know how you feel, Bilbo, Dwalin said and sat next to him. Bilbo looked at him with his hazel eyes, meeting Dwalin's brown ones.

"You do?" Bilbo asked him.

"Of course I do," Dwalin said. "I, too, lost my father in the battle and I can understand that loss. After the death of my mother when the dragon invaded Erebor, I barely ate. Couldn't think straight. I don't want the same thing happen to you too like it did to me."

He offered up the food again and Bilbo took it and ate for strength for the long road back home in Dunland. When he went to bed, Thorin gazed as his younger brother went into his bed roll. The Dwarf prince, now the king of Durin's folk, would protect Bilbo from now on and look after his brother better.

 _To be continued.._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Search for Father

 _ **Twenty years later…**_

He was still having nightmares. Bilbo's mother died of broken heart months after the loss of her husband, son and son-in-law. One night she was fine. The next day, Savanna wouldn't wake up. Queen Ingrid had helped raise Bilbo, but the Queen was gone now. Thorin became the new King of Durin after their other uncle, Frerin was deceased, and Fíli and Kíli were named his heirs. Thorin also kept Bilbo at his side at times, but the other times, Bilbo and Dís would stay together. This time they were alone with Fíli and Kíli. Thorin came rushing in.

"He's alive!" Thorin cried. "Father's alive!"

Bilbo and Dís stared at him like he was crazy, but then they looked at each other. The older sister and the younger brother hugged each other.

"I leave for Dunland tomorrow. Thorin left it at that. He went to his own chambers, leaving Bilbo and everyone else stunned.

The next morning, Thorin got ready to leave, wearing blue tunic and his fur coat, also his armor. When he turned to leave and opened the door, he saw Bilbo standing there. He was dressed in blue robes and had gear, including his own weapons.

"I hope you have a good explanation about this, Bilbo," Thorin said to his brother.

"There is," Bilbo answered. "I'm going with you."

"No, you're not," Thorin said in a gentle voice. "Father and Grandfather had you fighting at the age of twenty-five. You were just a child.

"I've already passed the thirty-three coming-of-age for hobbits twelve years ago. And our father is still out there.

Thorin sighed. "I can't convince you to stay here and help Dís run the kingdom, can I?"

Bilbo shook his head with a serious face.

"Oh come on," Thorin said. He knew his brother was silently cheering in his young hobbit mind.

The brothers said their goodbyes, especially Fíli and Kíli. Thorin and Bilbo were unfortunate on their trip to Dunland. Their father could not be found. One day, it was raining and into the night. Instead, they decided to take a break and take a short rest in Bree. They went into Bree and stayed in the Prancing Pony. They sat down, but before Thorin ate, he looked up, feeling there was someone watching them. Bilbo saw his stress, and had to get his attention.

"Thorin?" Bilbo said.

The hobbit froze from eating. Thorin leaned closer to his little brother.

"Bilbo," Thorin whispered to Bilbo, "we're being watched."

He took his hand to the hilt and looked to the hobbit who was sitting on the side adjacent to Thorin's side. Before the men engage, a wizard sat down in front of Thorin and Bilbo. He appeared out of nowhere.

"Mind if I join you?" the wizard asked. Panic loosened from both brothers, but mostly Thorin. The men backed away. "I should introduce myself. My name is Gandalf, Gandalf the Grey."

"I know who you are," Thorin said.

"But I don't," Bilbo interrupted.

"Oh but I knew your parents: Bungo Baggins and Belladonna Took"

"My parents," Bilbo said. "You knew my biological parents?"

"Yes, my dear Bilbo, I did," Gandalf said as he smiled. "You look so much like your father, except you have your mother's eyes and facial looks; your smile says it all. Well, now, this is a fine chance. What brings Thorin Oakenshield and Bilbo Thráinson to Bree?"

"We came looking for our father, and found no sign of him," Thorin said.

"Thráin," Gandalf said sorrowfully.

"Why do you say my father's name like that?" Bilbo asked. The wizard said nothing, but Thorin read his thoughts.

"You're like the others," Thorin sneered to Gandalf, leading Bilbo to look between both of them with his eyes. "You think he is dead."

"I was not at the Battle of Moria," Gandalf said.

"No," Thorin responded, "but Bilbo and I were. Our grandfather, Thrór, was slain. Father led a charge towards the Dimrill Gate. He never returned. 'Thráin is gone', they told me. 'He is one of the fallen.' But at the end of that battle, I searched amongst the slain. To the last body. My father was not among the dead. All I found was my broken brother next to our brother's dead body.

Bilbo had a tear coming down his face, remembering Frerin and Víli's last word to him:

 _"Víli?" Bilbo questioned. Then he leaned down to Víli. The dwarf prince married to his sister finally awoke._

 _"Bilbo…Bilbo…Promise me Bilbo…" Víli said, then he coughed, "…that you and Thorin will look after my boys, and tell them that I love them."_

 _"I promise, until the end of my days, I swear it," Bilbo said, wiping a tear away._

 _"Remember this: no matter what happens to you out there or what you'll do, Bilbo Thráinson, you'll always be my kin."_

Suddenly Bilbo came back to reality.

"The ring your grandfather wore, one of the seven given the Dwarf-lords many years ago, what became of it?" Gandalf asked.

Thorin shrugged his shoulders, and answered, "He gave it to my father before they went into battle."

"So Thráin was wearing it when he..." Gandalf stopped himself from saying 'dead'. "…when he went missing."

"Our father came to see you before he went missing," Thorin said. "What did you say to him?"

"I urged him to march upon Erebor, to rally the seven armies of the dwarves," Gandalf said. "To destroy the dragon and take back the Lonely Mountain and I would say the same to you. Take back your homeland."

"This is no chance meeting is it, Gandalf?" Thorin asked

"No, it is not. The Lonely Mountain troubles me, Thorin. That dragon has sat there long enough; sooner or later darker minds will turn towards Erebor. I ran into some unsavory characters whilst traveling along the Greenway. They mistook me for a vagabond."

"I imagine they regretted that," Thorin joked darkly.

"One of them was carrying a message," Gandalf said. It is Black Speech."

Thorin withdrew from the black note.

"A promise of payment," Gandalf said.

"For what?" Thorin asked terrified.

"Your head," Gandalf answered.

"Are you saying that someone wants him dead?" Bilbo asked.

"That is exactly what I'm saying," Gandalf answered and nodded. "Thorin, you can wait no longer. You are the heir to the throne of Durin. Unite the armies of the dwarves, together you have the might and power to retake Erebor. Summon a meeting of the seven dwarf families, demand they stand by their oath.

The seven armies swore that oath to the one who wields the King's jewel: the Arkenstone," Thorin whispered. "It is the only thing that will unite them, and in case you have forgotten, that jewel was stolen by Smaug."

They look at the two men that had tried to get Thorin and Bilbo earlier but they left earlier than expected.

"What if I were to help you reclaim it?" Gandalf questioned

"How? The Arkenstone lies half a world away, buried beneath the feet of a fire breathing dragon." Thorin said

"Yes, it does, which is why we're going to need a burglar." Gandalf said with a smile.

"Yes and who is this 'burglar' you're speaking of, Master Gandalf? Bilbo asked with Thorin nodding in agreement.

"You, Mr. Bilbo, are the only hobbit around to be talking about being a—" Gandalf began.

How about we discuss this another time?" Thorin interrupted, seeing where this was going. "I really should be up bright and early to oversee our people.

"As you wish, Thorin," Gandalf said. "I will see you, Master Bilbo and your Company in one month from now. Good day, Your Highnesses."

Gandalf left at that and left when the conversation was over. Bilbo hated it when someone called him "my lord", "sire," "Your Highness," etc. It felt like they were insulting him, even behind his back. Bilbo then looked at his brother.

"Why did you say it like that, Thorin?" Bilbo asked.

"Because, he was trying to tell you that you'll face the dragon alone if you enter the cave alone," Thorin said

"I think I can face a dragon, Thorin while finding the artifact that was important to our grandfather and our fam—"

The Arkenstone is a death trap, Bilbo," Thorin interrupted as he tore of a piece of meat. "You have your full life ahead of you."

"You should know by now I'm in my forties," Bilbo asked. "And why did you agree to it then?"

"Because that mountain is our home," Thorin said.

"Then let me do it, let me get the Arkenstone. If no burglar does it, then none at all will be able to help. Thorin sighed at his brother's stubbornness.

"Is it really what you wish?" Thorin asked.

"It is."

"Then fine, you can discuss your terms when we meet Gandalf next time."

"Promise?" Bilbo asked as he offered his brother his hand for a handshake. Thorin looked down at his younger brother's hand and gave the handshake to his brother.

"Promise," Thorin said with a smile, with a short shake. He just hoped that Bilbo wasn't making the biggest mistake of his entire life. .


End file.
